


I'm A Monster Just Like You (HIATUS)

by Silenthilllz



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, F/M, Monster Apartments AU, monsters of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silenthilllz/pseuds/Silenthilllz
Summary: Ok, so I don't want the chapters I already have written to be lost. So Imma post those up, and maybe if i feel like doing something, I'll continue writing it.





	1. Waiting

Something was obviously up with Tord because he kept looking at the clock on the wall in Edd's apartment room. His tail was twitching around nervously as he tried to enjoy the movie that was playing. It was about two humans falling in love with each other or something. Tord didn't really know because he wasn't really paying attention.

 

"Hey Tord. You ok? You're kinda freaking me out." Edd asked from his seat in one of the armchairs. 

 

Tord felt himself snap back into reality. "Oh no Edd, I'm fine. Just waiting is all." He flashed his signature smirk at the angel before looking back at the movie. 

 

"Waiting for what?" Edd asked again.

 

"A friend who is supposed to be coming to live in the apartment complex." Tord simply stated.

 

"Friends? I didn't know the commie had friends." Tom suddenly said walking into the kitchen to grab a Smirnoff from Edd's fridge. "Are we sure it's not one of his henchman?"

 

Tord snarled at Tom, baring his fangs. "Oh shut it Jehovah's Witness. I do have friends, unlike you." He snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Edd smiled, "Oh, I didn't know you had friends Tord. Other than us obviously and those two older men." Edd was referring to Pau and Pat who lived down a floor. "Who is he?" Edd asked, leaning forward a bit slightly interested.

 

"She." Tord simply replied, grinning as he looked over at the door with a sly smirk. "And she's here. Finally!" He replied, standing up and walking over to Edd's door while opening it up to reveal a brown short haired girl with hazel eyes standing in the doorway. She had on a purple sweater with some ruffed up jeans, and a small black cat following behind her. "Silent! Good to see you old friend!"

 


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent meets Tord's friends

I looked up at Tord with confusion settling in my features then a look of rage. " **TORD!"**  I hissed at him, not seeing that there were people behind him. "You left me in the fucking rain at the airport you twat! I didn't know where to go!" I was fucking pissed at him for leaving me all alone at the airport in a city I did not know. Asshole old friend.

 

Tord smiled sheepishly, "You had to learn your way around the city anyway since you're gonna live here, right? That was a better way to learn!" Tord chuckled. He reached out to ruffle my hair, but I bit down on his hand. He yelped, " _Faen!_  Silent, ow. That hurts!" He whined, holding his bitten hand.

 

I smiled at him playfully, "Awww, the big bad demon gets hurt from a little cat bite? Where did the strong ruthless killer go in the last 5,000 years I saw you?" I teased him, poking him in the side. I was around 3 inches shorter than Tord. I was 5'5'', and he was 5'8''. "You turned into a baby!" I giggled.

 

"I like her." A deep British voice randomly spoke out causing me to jump. My cat ears and tail popped out automatically. 

 

I peered around Tord to see a boy around my age, in human years, or older with dark brown hair spiked up with a little bit of a stubble staring at me. Or at least I think he was staring at me, he had no eyes it seemed.

 

He had on a blue hoody, and some gray sweat pants, a Smirnoff bottle in his right hand. He had two piercings on his ears, and some checkered shoes. His skin was a bit tan. He was actually a little cute. "Sup."

 

I smiled shyly, "Hello."

 

"So this is your friend, Tord! She seems friendly!" Another British voice appeared, but it was a little higher pitched. A male, around the same age as Tord maybe, appeared in sight. He had brown chestnut hair and brown eyes. A wide adorable smile was plastered on his face as he wore a green hoody with some tan slacks and some brown shoes. He was a little chubby, but he was fucking adorable as hell. "Hello! My names Edd Gold, and that over there is Thomas Ridgewood." He pointed to himself, and then at the black eyed boy.

 

"I would rather be called Tom though if you don't mind." Tom stated, looking a little bored.

 

"It's fine. Hello Edd and Tom. Nice to meet you, my name is Silent Armont. I'm your new neighbor." I bowed a little, due to my upbringing at home that required me to do that when I met new people. I stopped and just smiled sheepishly, going to walk back out of the room to find my own and settle in when Tord grabbed me by the tail. "Ow! Tord, that hurts!" I hissed, smacking him.

 

"Payback for biting my hand!" He said, pointing at his hand. "You aren't leaving yet, there's one more person you gotta met before you can leave."

 

"Why? I can probably meet them another time, I gotta put my stuff up and get ready for classes next week. If you haven't forgotten Tord, I'm in college." I rubbed my tail, looking down at Echo. 

 

"I'd rather you meet Matt now or he might attack you by accident." Tord said, looking at Edd. "Where's the blood sucker now?"

 

Edd huffed, "That's rude, Tord. I have no idea where Matt is now. Probably in his room or something." He pointed down into his apartment which held two separate doors, one was marked Edd and the other was marked Matt.

 

I felt myself being pulled into the apartment by Tord as he held me in a headlock. I tried biting his arm again, but he didn't budge this time. "Tord!" I whined. I saw Echo looking at me from the front door, snickering a little. "You little shit!" I hissed at the black Hertz. "Tord, let me go!"

 

Tord merely shook his head while dragging me to a purple door marked with the name 'Matt'. He busted open the door without knocking like the ass he was and just walked right in with me still in his grasp. He saw the million amounts of mirrors in the room on the walls with some pictures of Matt. There were some cluttered things in the floor as Tord spotted the vampire boy sitting on the bed. "Hey, bat boy." He said, dragging me over with him.

 

The ginger haired boy looked around to see Tord and then stared at me in Tord's clutches. "Oh hey Tord, who's this?" He eyed me warily.

 

"Oh this is an old friend of mine. Her name is Silent, and I wanted you to meet her so you don't accidently bite her in the middle of the night." Tord smiled, glaring at Matt. He plopped me right in front of Matt. "Got it?" He growled.

 

Matt gulped, "Yeah! I got it! I'm not gonna bite her!" He said.

 

I smacked Tord on the head. "Don't be an ass to your friends." I scolded him. I smiled at the vampire in front of me kindly. "Hello, my name is Silent. I'm your new neighbor. Nice to meet you." I waved at him, twitching my ears and tail. 

 

Matt blinked in shock a little at my kindness. "My name is Matt Hardwick, nice to meet you as well." He smiled back. Matt had orange fluffy hair with orange freckles scattered across his face. He had blue eyes, and a bit of a pale complexion due to him being a vampire and all. He had on a purple hoody and a green overcoat with some blue jeans on. 

 

Tord rolled his eyes and pulled me out of Matt's room as he dragged me back to the front door where Echo was proudly waiting. He smiled, "When you get set up and everything, call me over and we can party!" He chuckled, slamming the door in my face as he walked back.

 

I glared at the door. "Fuck you Tord!" I started walking to my apartment room which was a few doors down from Edd's room. I looked down at Echo who smiled at me, "What?"

 

Echo purred.

 

"Oh shit I didn't get to ask them what kind of monsters they were."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> faen = fuck


	3. Damien Dunn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent meets a new friend at class
> 
> He is my OC.

Silent grabbed her books and stuff as she zipped her way through the crowd to get to her next class. She was fucking tired as hell because her classes were mixed in between day and night. She was also lucky this college was a mix of both humans and demons. She hadn't made any new friends yet, but she preferred it that way. She wanted an art major, so she was studying extra hard. 

 

Once inside of the class room, she took a seat next to the window and waited for the instructor to appear. Silent pulled out her drawing pad and began to doodle her roommates. She had asked Tord what kind of monsters they were because she didn't want to offend them or set off any weird reactions. She was told Edd was an angel, and Tom was... a weird hybrid monster thing. That didn't help her much, although she already knew Matt was a vampire.

 

"Hey." A Scottish male voice said, spooking her a little.

 

Silent turned to see a long black haired boy, sitting beside her. He was looking at her doodles with interest. He had on a white T-shirt and some black jeans. He had red eyes and two small fangs. His ears were pointed a little. Silent blushed a little because he was kinda cute, "H-Hello."

 

"Shy one aren't you? Don't worry, I won't bite. I see you sitting here alone most of the classes, and I wondered if you wanted someone to sit with you." He asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He looked as tall as Tord honestly, maybe he was if he wasn't sitting down.

 

"Sorry, I'm just not good with people. I like to be alone sometimes." Silent apologized. Her senses kicked in as she noticed some girls were glaring at her further down the class. "No offense to you." 

 

"None taken lass. Oh by the way, my name is Damien Dunn. I'm studying in art as well, and by the looks of it, you're really good at drawing." Damien said, holding out his hand towards Silent. He shook her hand before smiling a little. He raised his eyebrow at one of her doodles, a pointy haired boy with black hoody and a demon tail. "Who's this?"

 

Silent blinked, looking down at her drawing of Tord. "Oh thats a friend of mine. I'm trying to get better at drawing different monster types."

 

"He looks familiar. What's his name?" Damien asked.

 

"Oh his name is Tord. Tord Karlsen, he's one of my oldest friends." Silent smiled.

 

Damien's eyes widened, "Did you say Tord Karlsen? Like he's a demon, and he likes to watch anime stuff?" He asked.

 

Silent raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, Tord likes watching anime. He watches other stuff too, but that's not important. Why're you asking?"

 

Damien started laughing. "Oh jeez, never thought I'd meet one of Tord's friends. I'm an old friend of Tord as well, when he still attended this college. We were best buds and stuff. Do you know where he is? He just up and left one day."

 

"He's living in an apartment complex kinda like a mile away from college campus. I live there too." Silent replied.


End file.
